Whenever You Need Me
by lalalalalaaa
Summary: A Quinn/Rachel friendship story. Please read & review! It will mean SO much to me.:


**AN: **Someone had requested me to do a Quinn/Rachel friendship in a review of my last story. Here it is. :) If you have anymore suggestions, please tell me. Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything from Glee...unfortunately.

* * *

Rachel began changing into her pajamas (the one with the music notes on it) to get ready for bed after a rather productive day in glee club. Today they began practicing the choreography for a new song they decided to add to their repertoire (and was a shoe-in for Regionals), Season to Love, from the Broadway hit _Rent_.

Naturally, Rachel had squealed when she learned they were doing a song from one of her ll time favourite musical. However, Mercedes and Artie were chosen for the lead male and female parts, but to everyone's astonishment, Rachel hadn't made a complaint about Mr. Shuester's decisions. _They deserve it_, she thought to herself as she adjusted her night slip cover on the top of her head. _They sound amazing in it, and of course, it's what's best for the team_.

Rachel crossed her bedroom to go and draw the curtains before going to bed. Before she did so, she glanced out the window briefly and blinked, startled. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window again and saw a familiar red convertible parked on the street in front of her house. She squinted at the car bit more and, if her eyes weren't deceiving her, saw an even more familiar blonde head leaning against the steering wheel.

Full-blown surprised and confused now, Rachel quickly put on a robe and a pair of slippers, left the room, bounded down the stairs as quietly as possible (she didn't want to wake her fathers; they both had had a long, hard day at work) and left the house.

It was chilly outside, but nothing Rachel couldn't handle for the moment. She started walking hesitantly towards the red car and paused for a second before lightly tapping against the window. No answer. She tapped a bit more loudly.

Quinn's head shot up and started looking around her surrounding as if she didn't know where she was and then noticed Rachel. Comprehension dawned on her face and then became red in embarrassment. She stepped out of her car, closed the door and put her hands in the pockets of her jacket to keep them warm.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting here for the past couple of hours…" Quinn explained sheepishly. "You must think I'm stalking you or something."

"No, no, it's fine," said Rachel. "Would – would you like to come in?" she said, gesturing towards the house.

"Yeah, sure." The two girls walked briskly to the house because the chilly night was getting to them both.

"Would you like something to drink?" Rachel asked Quinn. "We have some tea, hot chocolate, water…"

"Tea would be great, thanks," responded Quinn, taking a seat at the dining table while Rachel began bustling around the kitchen. Quinn put a hand on her now very pregnant looking stomach with a slight painful grimace. Rachel noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"What? Oh," said Quinn, noticing when the other girl was looking. "Oh, no, it's fine. The baby is just kicking hard, that's all."

"Oh," mouthed Rachel. She didn't know to exactly respond to this, so she just continued on making them their tea. When she finished, she got out a plate and put some tea biscuits to go with the tea and placed it along with the hot drink on the dining room table.

"Thanks you," said Quinn, taking a small sip, relief on her face.

"You're welcome," said Rachel. An awkward moment of silence passed between them yet again.

"I'm sorry," repeated Quinn. "I know you probably think this is weird and confusing and all, but I wondered if you could do me a favour."

Rachel's eyes widened slightly and she didn't think she'd ever stop being surprised tonight. Honestly, Rachel had believed Quinn had gotten over the shock and distress of Finn breaking up with her and had come here to maybe yell at her (which Rachel thought she probably deserved). "What is it?"

Quinn looked down at her lap. "Well, it's just that I've been staying at Brittany's ever since…" There was another awkward pause. She continued. "Anyway, her family's going to Cuba this March break and of course I don't want them to think of me as a burden, so I told them I'd find somewhere else to stay."

She laughed, a bit bitterly. "But the truth is, I don't know anyone who would take me. Santana and I aren't on friendly terms and it would have been awkward at Puck's place. I don't even think his mom knows about this." Quinn looked up quickly. "Not that, you know, _this_ isn't awkward. I know you don't really like me. I've given you enough reasons in the past…" She took a deep breath.

"But you've been really nice about this whole pregnancy issue and I really appreciate it. And I was wondering…if I could maybe stay over here? Just until Brittany comes back," she added quickly.

Rachel exhaled, not realizing that she had been holding her breath the entire time. She felt awful for Quinn. Rachel didn't know what she would do if her parents had kicked her out and everyone completely shunned her. (Actually, that last one wouldn't really have come as a surprise. She never was popular.) But Quinn, someone who used to be so popular, who was an ex-Cheerio and who used to be president of the celibacy club was now just looked down upon and it stunned Rachel, as well as increased her pity for the girl.

"Of course," said Rachel. "It's not a problem. I'll just have to inform my fathers in the morning, but I'm sure it will be of no inconvenience."

Quinn smiled at her. "Thank you so much, Rachel. This really means a lot to me."

Rachel smiled back. "It's no problem, really. I'm assuming your belongings are in your car?"

"Yeah, they are. I'll just go get them…"

"I'll help you. I'll bring it in and you can go ahead and put your car in the driveway. Just give me a moment to get a jacket, it's rather cold out."

"Sure." Rachel went up to her bedroom, grabbed a coat at random, went back downstairs and the girls left.

They crossed the street and Quinn opened the car and handed Rachel her small, red suitcase. She went to go sit down in the driver's seat and turned the car on. The sound of the ignition starting sounded louder then normal in the quiet neighbourhood. Rachel went ahead and returned to her house to set up the guest room for Quinn.

Rachel hadn't heard Quinn return to the house and so jumped slightly and pressed a hand against her chest when she suddenly appeared behind her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," said Rachel after taking a breath. She looked around the room to see if everything had been taken care of. "So, I guess that's it. If you need anything else, you can just come and ask me. My bedroom is two doors to the right of the one across you."

Quinn nodded. "Thanks. Goodnight, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

Rachel returned to her bedroom once more and slipped under the covers and attempted to sleep despite the questions roaming around her head. About fifteen minutes later, there was a light knocking on her door. Rachel sat up. "Come in."

Quinn entered the room with a sheepish expression on her face. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know where the bathroom was. I didn't want to open the wrong door and wake your dads up."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "It's just to the left of this room."

"Thanks." Quinn turned to leave.

"Quinn?"

She turned back. "Yeah?"

"May I…may I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure. Go ahead."

"I just wanted to know…why you did it."

Quinn had a pretty good idea of what Rachel meant but she decided to just clarify it. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you…lie to Finn?" Quinn bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, that was stupid. You don't have to answer me, just forget it."

"No, it's okay. You deserve to know that much." Quinn crossed the room and sat at the foot of Rachel's bed, folding her arms over her stomach. She sighed softly and remained looking down at her lap.

"I was scared," she whispered. "Scared for myself, scared of how Finn and my parents would react, scared of what Puck might try to do." She shook her head a tiny bit. "It was bad enough that I even had sex in the first place. I think of myself as a devout Christian and I'm behind abstinence one hundred percent, and what do I do? I go and get myself drunk and laid." She scoffed bitterly.

"If people ever found out I got pregnant by my boyfriend's – well – my ex-boyfriend's best friend…I don't know what I'd do. I was so scared of what might happen if anyone found out, so I thought if I can't hide the fact that I'm pregnant, I could at least hide how I got that way."

She looked up at Rachel. "I realize now how sp terribly wrong that was and I feel so bad for what I put Finn through. He never deserved any of that. He's such a sweet guy and I really do love him. But I'm not _in_ love with him, not anymore…and I think he feels the same way."

Rachel's eyes were wide and she nodded slowly. However wrong it was, she could understand why Quinn did what she did and she wondered whether she would have done the same if she were in her position.

Quinn continued to look at Rachel. "And I'm so sorry, Rachel. I know that I was a complete bitch to you and you never deserved any of that either." She paused. "Well, most of the time." The two girls laughed together quietly.

"I forgive you, Quinn," said Rachel. "I know I can be insufferable and stubborn and whatnot, but I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you whenever you may need me, no matter what."

Quinn smiled at the brunette girl. "Thank you, Rachel. You're one of the only friends I have now and that mean so much to me." She grimaced. "But I feel like my bladder is about to explode any second now, so I'm going to go use the bathroom." Rachel laughed and Quinn walked towards the door and turned back. "Thanks again, Rachel – for everything."

Rachel grinned at he blonde girl. "Anytime."


End file.
